Cookie Blue
Cookie Blue is a crossover between Cookie Monster and Rookie Blue. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 16 (42): [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']]. Summary Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *C is for Cookie *Kermit the Frog *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Muppet_Show the Muppet Show] *Oscar the Grouch Characters *Cookie Monster *Andy McNally *Chris Diaz *Chief *Thief Transcript Chief: Okay, rookies, I know the stress of the job is getting to you... Rookie: It's my first day! I can't take this anymore! (He escapes.) Chief: So I've called in a rookie from America to help us out. Andy McNally: What makes him so special? Chief: Well, there hasn't been a crime on this street in 40 years. Plus, he truly represents the boys in blue. All Rookies: '''Cookie Monster? '''Cookie Monster: C is for cop, that's okay with me! (All rookies look shocked.) (Title card: Cookie Blue) Cookie Monster: Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! Me so excited for first day! Andy McNally: I know you're excited, but take this from someone who's been doing this for five days! This job is more than just eating cookies. Cookie Monster: Good to know! (Eats coffee cup.) Announcer: Car 55. Car 55. Andy McNally: Gah! The magic box is talking! Cookie Monster: Cookie Monster take this. (Hangs up phone.) Ahem, C is for car, that's okay with me! Radio Commentator: We've got a robbery in progress at the bakery on Church & King. Cookie Monster: Let's go to bakery on Church & King! Me could use snack. (Cut to the bakery.) Andy McNally: Diaz, what happened here? Chris Diaz: Well, the money's gone, but at least the baked goods are ... also gone? Andy McNally: Cookie Monster, we could use your expertise. What can you tell us about this? Cookie Monster: Hmm. (wipes off crumbs) Hmm. Hmm. C is for clue, that's okay with me! Andy McNally: I think I know where we can find out more. (Cut to Crime Alley) In Canada, we have something called Crime Alley. Cookie Monster: In America, we have something called Sesame Street. Andy McNally: Uh, I don't think they're the same. Crime Alley has Jimmy the Snitch. Cookie Monster: Sesame Street has Kermit the Frog. Andy McNally: It's not the same! Crime Alley has deadbeats that can make crimes and then hide in trash cans to keep their company. Cookie Monster: (gasps) Just like Oscar! You eat garbage like Oscar, too! Here, eat garbage! Eat garbage! More garbage! Thief: (spits out garbage) Okay, Okay! I'll confess! I stole from the bakery! Just get me away from this monster! Andy McNally: Wow, I don't know if I approve of your methods. If the sarge found out, you'd be in big trouble. Chris Diaz: Looks like C is for cover-up. Cookie Monster: ...........That's okay with me. Chief: Cookie Monster, by solving the bakery robbery, you showed us all what it takes to be a good cop! It's an honor to have you stand before this room full of rookies. (Cookie Monster gets excited.) You know I said "rookies", and not "cookies", right? (All the people turn into cookies.) Cookie Monster: Cookies! Ah! (Everyone screams.) Chief: I just don't understand Americans. (Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Thief *Kermit the Frog is wearing a jacket similar to Reporter Kermit in Cookie Monster's photo. *When Cookie Monster was holding the Sesame Street sign, there were three differences: *#The name said only Sesame instead of Sesame Street. *#The top said 321 (counting 123 backwards) instead of 123 (though it used to say CTW, which stands for Children's Television Workshop until 2000 when it was re-named Sesame Workshop). *#There was a green/white border instead of a yellow/green border. *This segment is similar to Criminal Minecraft and The Celebrity Ape-rentice. *This segment takes place in Toronto, Canada. *In real life, humans don't react to walkie-talkies like as if they're scared. * Cookie monster said on sesame street they have Kermit the frog, however, Sesame Street and The Muppet Show are two completely different shows. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death